Ezio vs Conner vs Edward vs Altair
by J and S Chambers
Summary: Four of the most stealthy and awesome killers in video games. But who is strongest? Please send me a pm if you want to give me advice on who you want to win. I won't make any biased decisions on who I want to win. I'll examine ALL traits and abilities of the fighters. Although I might not have the personalities right. Time for an assassin's creed battle royal!
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of the most intense arguments in gaming. Time to show who is the strongest. Let's get started, shall we?:)**

Ezio stood atop a church, on the very top. He he looked out over the city. Not much was near him. Just a bar, and a silk store on the other side of the street from the bar. Something suddenly caught his eye. Someone coming out of the bar.

Edward was done. He'd had a fun day of beating up the guys at the bar and was about ready to get back to his ship. He walked out of the bar and turned to start walking down the street.

Connor stayed in the shadows. He hid in an empty house with an open window. Something was up. He could tell.

Altair leapt onto the roof of the church, he was about to keep moving, when he saw someone on top of the church's cross at the very top of the roof.

Ezio decided to find out who this drunkard in an assassin's uniform was. He leaned forward and pushed himself off the church.

There was an eagle's cry as Ezio fell. All the assassins except Ezio froze. They all knew the eagle's cry. Ezio fell into a hay pile and stayed there.

Edward suddenly knew someone else was here. Someone who wasn't friendly. Of course, Edward was never a true assassin, but he knew all the assassin's tricks, and he also knew that he was wanted by half the world. Someone could have hired an assassin to kill him.

Ezio remained hidden and peered out of the hay at Edward. Edward had stopped and was now staying still. Waiting on whoever was watching him to make the first move.

As Ezio was watching, he failed to notice Altair jump down and land behind the hay pile. Ezio was thrown out of his cover and onto the streets. Edward pulled out both of his swords and turned to face Ezio. The crowd began to panick as they saw Edward's swords. Altair calmly walked out of the hay behind Ezio. Ezio pushed himself up and turned towards Altair.

"And what the hell' s happening here?" Said Edward.

"I am curious as well." Connor said, jumping down from the window to land to the right of Edward.

All four assassins stood in a diamond shape next to each other. Ezio's hand fell next to his belt. Edward reached for his pistols. Connor grabbed the hilt of his tomohawk. Altair remained unmoved.

FIGHT!


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, sorry I haven't been uploading recently. I've been REALLY occupied by my friends and family and my girlfriend. We've been on vacation for a little while and we are visiting the Florida beach where my brother lives. We are going for his wedding. By the time this is uploaded our vacation will be over. But for now let's get this started. And don't forget to leave a review, or pm me about characters you wanna see duke it out. Without further ado, here's the next part.**

Altair made the first move, he went for Edward. He rushed forward and grabbed Edward's belt and lifted Edward over his shoulder, Edward attempted to stab Altair with his hidden blade, but he lost his footing too easily and was slammed down hard on the streets. Edward barely held onto his swords.

Ezio's eyes widened. Altair had such speed, he had barely had time to register what just happened.

Edward was no different, but he was pissed. He grabbed one of his guns from his belt and twisted his arm around, aiming for Altair's leg. The gun fired and Altair cried out in pain. He pulled Edward back over his shoulder and threw him with all his strength towards the bar. Edward crashed through the window of the bar and rolled over a table, blood and glass spilled onto the floor as Edward painfully pushed himself up.

Ezio was watching the events unfold, and didn't do much to interfere, but he suddenly remembered Connor and turned to face him.

Connor stood silently, not revealing any emotion. "I don't want to fight anyone." He said calmly.

"Well then you'll die. How did you even become an assassin if you're not willing to fight with anyone?" Ezio taunted.

"Do you even know who I am?" Connor said in a low voice.

"A disgrace to the great name assassin." Ezio replied cruelly.

Connor scowled and unsheathed his blades. "I was trying to talk this out, but an animal like you can't be reasoned with." They both ran about five steps and leapt at each other.

Altair walked into the bar, his sword drawn. In the center of the bar was Edward, holding some liquor and leaning back in his chair confidently. "Care for a drink?" He said smiling. Altair glared at the pirate.

"Are you even taking this seriously?" He said in a venomous tone.

Edward took another swig from the whiskey. "Nope!" He replied and threw the bottle at Altair.

There was a flash as Altair's hand shot up and caught the bottle right in front of his face. He poured a bit into his mouth. "Tastes like shit." He said and tossed it aside. It crashed into the wall and pieces of glass exploded everywhere.

Edward stared on in stunned silence. How is he that fast, even with a bullet in his leg he just ignores it like it's a mere bug bite. He thought. I need to find a chink in his armor.

**sorry this one was kinda short, but it's REALLY late. And I'm really tired. Leave me a review or pm me if you have any suggestions for who would win and why. Or if you want to suggest the next VS, then by all means. Anyway, good night and see ya tomorrow everybody. Peace :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys. You will notice that my sword art online fanfic is no longer in my stories. The reason being that so many people have sent messages criticizing it. I'm not naming anyone specifically. You know if you're one of them. Anyway, on a happier note I'm continuing the VS series until the end, and don't forget to pm me or review about who you want to see battle it out to the death. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for: Part 3 of the assassin battle royal.**

Ezio kicked Connor in the chest with all his strength, but Connor's knife belt took most of the force. Connor grabbed Ezio's ankles and pushed Ezio backwards. Ezio landed on his back and rolled over. As soon as he had his footing he ran at Connor again. Conner ran at him and swung his leg sideways to try and kick Ezio's head. Ezio caught Connor's foot with his left hand and pulled his arm back. Connor was thrown off balance at first, but then he pushed his right foot off the ground and kicked off of Ezio's chest. Ezio lost his grip on Connor's foot and he fell backwards with the force of the kick. Both assassins stood to face each other.

"You're better than I thought, but you're still a mere boy. You have no experience in fighting whatsoever." Ezio said in a mocking tone.

"That's where you're wrong." Replied Connor coolly. "I've fought in countless battles against hundreds of British soldiers and I have won nearly every battle-"

"NEARLY every battle. I have won all of my fights. I haven't lost ever! I won't be beaten by the likes of you!" Ezio yelled. "I've seen things that would make you wet yourself in fear like a little child! I watched my family be hanged! I've lived so long as an assassin..." Ezio's voice got lower. "That I couldn't count the men I've killed. The innocent, and the guilty. I will never lose to you."

Connor grabbed his tomohawk and slowly unlocked it from his belt as Ezio spoke. "I've had similar things happen to me, but I don't kill the innocent. I kill those who deserve it. Those who would destroy people's freedom and their rights. Those who would kill just because they want power over others." Connor paused for a moment. "I have seen my mother die and I have killed my father. So don't lecture me on the horrors of this world. I'll be the one to walk away from this. Not you or the other idiots. I will kill you for your hate towards all and your murdering mind."

Connor pulled a knife out with his left hand and spun his tomohawk in a circle with his right. Ezio unsheathed a long, curved sword from his belt and began walking towards Connor.

In the bar, both Edward and Altair where in a standoff. Neither of them where making a move. Edward was thinking of a way to break down Altair's defence. Altair was thinking of how he was going to kill this aggravating pirate.

"You know-" Altair suddenly dashed to Edward so that he was directly in front of him. "-you're very slow." Altair punched straight at Edward's jaw. The blow collided and sent Edward tumbling backwards.

One of Edward's teeth skidded across the floor. Edward turned his head to face Altair, he kept his hood over his eyes. A thin trail of blood came from the corner of his mouth.

"Nothing to say?" Taunted Altair. "I get what you're doing. You'd rather die quietly, is that it?" Edward kept silent, keeping his hood down. "Well, then you'll die like a dog!" Altair ran at Edward again.

There was a 'smash!' And Altair fell to the ground. He cried out in pain as he fell, clutching his right eye. Edward stood over him, a broken bottle in his right hand.

"You know, assassins are always getting in my way." Said Edward. "I've had them telling me what I can and can't do for a long damned time now, and I'm quite sick of it!" Edward stomped hard on Altair's ribs, cracking several of them. Altair cried out in pain and tried pushing Edward's boot off of his stomach. Edward forced his boot down harder, ensuring that Altair couldn't move.

"Damn you!" Altair growled. Altair punched Edward's leg, trying to weaken it or injure it in some way, but the pirate only forced his foot down harder. Altair unsheathed his hidden blade and swung it around to stab Edward, but Edward simply stepped back, out of range.

Altair began pushing himself up painfully. His stomach was on fire. Every movement cause new bursts of pain to errupt in his stomach. He coughed up a considerable amount of blood as he finally managed to get himself to his feet. He looked up to see the pirate, standing there with an unreadable look on his face.

"Why do you still fight? You've obviously lost." Edward said, keeping his eyes locked with Altair's.

"I fight-" Altair coughed up a bit more blood. "I fight because it's impossible for me to accept defeat. I won't accept it. I refuse to!"

Edward was quiet for a moment. "Run." Edward said. "Run and fight another day. Run and keep your life. It will do you no good to continue trying to kill me."

"No! You're wrong! You lie! If I run, you'll just track me down and kill me before I've had the chance to recover!" Altair said angrily.

Edward thought for a few more moments. "Probably." He said finally. "That's probably what'll happen, but at least you'll get some time to reminisce your life. I'm sure you've lived a good one. Killed your fair share of people. Just as I have. Lived alone with no friends. Only allies who care more about making a profit than about keeping you alive. I may not know your whole life, but I get the jist of it, and you and I both know that in the end, we're both almost the same. The only difference is-" Edward pulled out two throwing knives. "-that you're not going to be walking out of here alive." Edward threw both of the knives at Altair.


	4. A Quick Note

Hey, this is a message to everybody who's reading. I'm REALLY sorry about not making another chapter, but I've been really busy with school. I haven't had a lot of free time, but I'll be sure to make more content when I can. That being said, I'd like to say that if you don't like what you're reading, don't read it. I don't care how much you hate it, but keep those comments to yourself. Talkin to you, "anonymous" or whatever you wanna call yourself. Anyway, I hope you all understand that I really wanna keep writing but I haven't had much time. I'll try writing more, but for now I'll see you all later :)


	5. Chapter 5

The knives missed Altair by inches, cutting the edge of his hood as he ducked under them. One of the knives stuck into the wall. Just as Edward threw the knives, the bar's owner came downstairs to see what was happening. He had a fire poker in his hands and was holding it awkwardly. The second knife hit the man dead center in the chest. He fell back, dropping the poker. It fell forwards, right in front of Altair, who picked it up and turned to face Edward again.

"Is this really all you've got? I would've thought a proper assassin could've killed me by now!" He chuckled and pulled out his last throwing knife.

Altair examined his opponent closely. 'Only a throwing knife. Way too over confident... but I might be able to make that work to my advantage.'

Edward chuckled more as he saw Altair shaking. "Ha! You look like you've got some ice hidden somewhere! That or you're scared." Altair took an uneasy step to the side. "Ha! You are scared! Good. Cause ya should be!" Edward threw his knife.

' Fool.' Thought Altair. The knife flew directly for his neck. His arm shot up at lightning speed, and in a blur of motion, Altair seized, and threw the knife right back at Edward. Edward's eyes widened as the knife wizard by, cutting deep into the right side of his neck.

"Ahhh!" Edward clutched his neck, putting pressure on the newly opened wound. "Bastard!" Edward cursed, falling to one knee. Blood gushed from the wound and Edward coughed up some blood onto the floor.

"You brought this on yourself." Said Altair, walking out to see how the other two where doing. Suddenly there was a crash in front of him. Altair looked down to see a broken lamp on the ground. The lamp's flame caught onto some of the liquor on the floor, igniting it. The fire rose quickly and blocked the exit.

"If I go, you go!" Edward yelled, a slightly insane look in his eyes. Altair turned to face Edward, but he was met with Edward jumping at him as a last chance, pushing him towards the burning alcohol.

Outside, Connor and Ezio continued to fight, sword met tomohawk, tomohawk met sword, sword met hidden blade. Hidden blade met hidden blade. There was almost no way to decipher who was winning unless you where an actual assassin.

Connor finally broke the standoff by throwing a smoke bomb down. Ezio leapt back, trying to get out of the smoke, but he was hit hard in the back by something. He turned to see a mass of flames and clothes. He jumped away from it and realized what it was. Altair slowly stood up over the burning body of Edward.

Altair had a determined look in his eyes. He was breathing heavily and looked severely pissed off.

"I'm not dying here. Not now." He said as the flames billowed behind him. And explosion went off as he unsheathed his hidden blade.

Altair had used Edward as a shield to push his way through the fire.

**Edward Kenway: Eliminated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys. Really sorry i haven't been updating this. I've had finals this week, but not to worry, I'll be uploading more and more since it's almost summer :D also, I'm ok with doing requests for fights. Just make sure they're evenly matched or seem evenly matched. Also, I'd rather not do animes. Nothing against anime, I'm a fan of a few myself. But no really long animes which will take forever to watch. Examples: Bleach, Dragon Ball, or Amines that aren't finished such as Naruto. I actually like all 3 of those animes, I just haven't ever finished Dragon ball or Bleach, and Naruto isn't finished yet. Until then, I can't do those. Anyways, here's part 6 sorry for the long note!**

Both Ezio and Connor began evaluating Altair, looking for weaknesses. Ezio smiled as he noticed Altair's bloody leg, which Edward had caused with his pistol at the beginning of the fight.

Connor, however, was more intent on aiming for the more lethal points. He looked for weaknesses in Altair's defense. Connor slowly moved around Altair, spinning his tomohawk around.

Ezio saw an opportunity he raised his arm up and pointed it towards Connor's back. Connor heard the click of a gun being readied. He knew what to do. Connor grabbed Altair's arm and pulled Altair in front of him, using him as a human shield. Ezio aimed for Connor. As he was pulled in the path of the bullet, Altair remembered what those things did. The bullet in his leg wouldn't let him forget.

Altair stumbled forward, Connor reached to grab him, but Altair threw his full weight forward into a roll. Connor was sent off balance and stumbled with him.

Ezio fired. The bullet flew straight towards Connor, who had no time to escape. The small metal ball tore through Connor's shoulder painfully. Blood spattered onto the wall behind them. Connor clutched his shoulder and tumbled backwards, barely able to keep his balance.

Connor looked up in time to see Ezio rushed straight for Connor, his hidden blades unsheathed and he leapt up above Connor. Connor had no time to do anything as Ezio's blade sunk into his stomach.

"You are no assassin." Ezio said cruelly. He yanked the blade out and turned back to Altair, who was barely able to stand from his leg wound.

Ezio smirked and walked towards the bloodied assassin. He got about 4 feet before there was a loud blast and pain spiked up his leg. Ezio's blood splattered onto the ground. He looked down to see a large bullet wound shot straight through his thigh. Ezio's vision blurred as his leg was drenched in blood, but he was able to turn around and distinguish Connor smiling and holding a smoking gun, which he'd kept hidden.

"Damn you!" Ezio picked up Connor's tomohawk and stuck it into Connor's already bleeding chest.

Ezio turned back to Altair. His eyes widened as he realized his mistake. Altair had bandaged his leg with a part of his hood. Connor had stalled Ezio long enough for Altair to bandage himself.

**Connor Kenway: Eliminated**


End file.
